


Late Night Home

by FarmerDelilah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmerDelilah/pseuds/FarmerDelilah
Summary: A short one-shot, filled with fluff, very syrupy. Just love the idea of gentle, loving Jumin!





	Late Night Home

It was late. The microwave alarm, sterling silver in the moonlight, read 1:32 AM. Elizabeth the 3rd opened one eye from her cat stand and let out a plaintive meow before tucking back into sleep. Jumin smiled at the sight of her, but his bleary eyes reminded him to began the process of getting ready for bed. 

He moved from the bathroom to the bedroom quickly and efficiently. It had been awhile since he’d been this tired, and all he could bring himself to think about was completing the next task so he could finally get to his bed. He was loosening his tie, getting ready to change into his fine silk pyjamas, when he opened the door and saw you sleeping there. He stopped, his eyes widening. Somehow, in his sleepy stupor, he had forgotten that you’d been living with him. He had grown so used to the quiet emptiness that filled his penthouse that it had become the norm. He was still not used to your presence. An odd feeling filled his chest, causing it to tighten. He paused at the door then moved forward, quietly, more careful to not wake you. 

A small night light cast a yellow glow around the room. “When did we get that?” He pondered, once again untying his tie. His silk pyjamas had also been folded and placed on his side of the bed. A smile played at his lips. He realized how much you thought about him in that quiet moment. There had been more than a few nights when he had stumbled around for things in the dark. You must have noticed. 

He looked at you, and a warmth bloomed through him. How could he have forgotten you, even for a moment? Forgotten what you’d brought to this apartment, to his life. You laid on your side, sleeping soundly, hair splayed over the pillow. Even just this made his time with you worth it. All of the trouble with his father, that actress, and when he had felt like his was falling, falling, falling into emotional waters he had never dared to even peer into before. You had been there. 

Changed, he slipped into bed with you. He drew you close, feeling heat radiate from you. You smiled and held his arms in your sleep. Gently kissing your cheek, he whispered “I love you” softly. What was that quote he had read in high school? He was struck by it even then. 

Whatever souls were made of, her and mine are the same. 

He drifted into sleep.


End file.
